WHO'S MISSING?
by SugaGirl
Summary: Max/Terry fanfic: Matt means everything in the world to Terry so what happens when he goes missing? And what effect does that have on Max's and Terry's friendship?SORRY ABOUT NOT DOUBLE SPACING. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction. So if it's bad or good or whatever, please tell me.  
  
I don't own anything of Batman Beyond so don't sue me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Terry and Max were outside baby-sitting Terry's little brother Matt. "Just look at those kids." Max said looking at Matt run after a pack of girls with fists full of sand. "Yeah, it seems like it was just yesterday that I threw sand at you and you pulled my hair." Terry said. "It was yesterday Terr." Max reminded him. Terry turned to look at Max. He plastered that drop dead gorgeous smile of his on his face. Max turned to mush and jumped on Terry to give him a hug. Terry laughed and hugged her back. "You're sooo evil." Max joked. "You should use that smile on the evil people that I work my butt off to help you capture." Suddenly Terry's cell phone rang. "Mc Ginnus, I need you to report back here as soon as possible. We've got trouble." "The boss calls." Terry said. "Yes! It's time to kick some warped human butt!" Max said throwing her fist in the air. Matt had found out about Terry being Batman a while back. He had caught Terry in his room still in his Batman suit. Except for his mask of course. Matt was now sworn to secrecy. Either that or Terry is blackmailed for life. Take it however you please. Anyway back to the story. "Matt! We have business!" Terry yelled. Matt came running up the sidewalk. "Let's go!" he yelled with a pack of girls behind him.  
  
Now at Bruce Wayne's house, Matt played with Ace while Bruce explained the problem to Terry and Max. "…and all that was left was her purse and this card." Terry took a look at the card. "Uncle Ben's." Terry said. "That's a restaurant downtown." "I want you guys to check it out. Sources tell me that she doesn't carry a card around for propaganda or publicity." "So you think that someone kidnapped her---in broad daylight." Terry said. "She could be in on the scheme. Maybe it's a trap." Max said. "Doubt it. It's possible though." Said Bruce. "So Terry and I will go check it out. No problem." Max said. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6:00 and we'll drive over here to pick up the intercoms." Terry said. Terry and Max walked out of the bat cave. Bruce called Terry back. "It's serious you know. The next thing you know, they might be after someone you love." Bruce said. "I know." Terry answered walking out.  
  
  
  
Like I said before, this is my first fanfic. Write to tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
Max was in her room when Terry went to pick her up. "Are you ready?" Terry asked flinging himself onto her bed. "Yeah! Just hold on a sec." Max said putting on her earrings. "How do I look?" she asked spinning around in her green dress. "Like an asparagus." Terry said smiling. Max gave him an evil glance and threw her pillow at Terry. "Is that what you're wearing?" she asked raising her eyebrow at Terry. "What's wrong with jeans and a t- shirt?" he asked. "Everything." Max said. "Uncle Ben's is a FANCY restaurant Terr. They'll kick you out if you go in dressed like that." She said pointing at Terry's clothes. "Good point. Do you have a tux?" Terry asked. "Yes. 'Cause I , a girl, have a tux lying around in my room." Max said sarcastically. "Oh well, guess we'll have to get thrown out." Terry said. "Max! I'm home." Mrs. Gibson said. "Let's go now!" Max said. She loved her mom but sometimes she was just too much.  
  
Now at the restaurant, Terry didn't get thrown out but he had to wear a tie that the doorman provided. Terry asked the waiter if he had seen the lady in the picture. "I do not know." The waiter said in a French accent. "But zere iz a lady, Mrs. Harp, who comes in here all ze time. Perhaps she knows." The waiter pointed to a plump lady in the back of the restaurant. Mrs. Harp got up and left to go to the lady's room. Max followed her. "Thanks for the info." Terry said to the waiter putting a dollar in his jacket pocket. "Wow. A whole dollar.' The waiter said in a snobby voice. "What ever shall I do with it?" he walked off with his nose in the air. Max saw the plump woman in the corner of the washroom sucking on a cigarette. "You know, smoking's bad for you.' Max told her. "You don't say." Mrs. Harp said sarcastically. "How are you enjoying your cancer stick?" Max added a little too annoyed. 'Marvelous.' Mrs. Harp said. "Look, I'll get to the point.' Max said. "Have you seen this woman?' "Yeah." Mrs. Harp said. "She comes in here every once in a while. She always leaves with two guys though. Big ape looking things." She stuck out her arms like an ape. "Yeah thanks." Max said. "See you around." Max walked out of the washroom. "Count on it." Mrs. Harp said.  
  
Terry met Max outside of the door. "So what did you get?" he asked. "Nothing but apes." Max said walking off. Terry gave her a questioning look.  
  
Now back at Bruce's, Terry and Max explained the little information that they had. "So I left and she's all "Count on it." And I'm all weird." Max said. "Something's up." Bruce said. "Yeah." Terry said. "Well, I didn't bring Matt along 'cause he said that he'd be good with the neighbors. I had better go. It's really late." Terry walked out then he poked his head through the door again. "Need a ride Max?" he asked.  
  
When Terry had dropped Max off, he went home tired as ever. He slowly walked up the steps to his apartment. There was no need to open the door though, it was already open.  
  
I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. 


End file.
